Soft Pain And Whimpered Anger
by Rhiana Black
Summary: Sirius stops by the Leaky Cauldron on his way to Arabella's, and Remus comes to nurse him back to health. Dumbledore decideds that Snape should help. Obviosuly, this is a bad idea...
1. 'Oh gee, does that mean your gonna wear ...

A big black shaggy dog could be seen trotting into the Leaky Caldron, that is if you could see the Leaky Caldron itself. Tom the inn keeper, who knew of Sirius's innocence because he was an older member of The Order Of The Phoenix, smiled softly. He led Sirius up to a large room, with a fire burning and crackling in the corner. 'You're safe here, Sirius. No one even knows about this room except myself and Mr. Lupin. Well Pettigrew, too.I designed it just for you four, because you needed a special one.' Tom trailed off. 'Thank you Tom.' Sirius said hoarsely, having transformed. He leaned against the wall, weary. Sirius had been right in coming here for the night, because Remus's house or manor, was a hundred miles away and he hadn't eaten in a week. He couldn't even go straight to Remus's, he still had to stop by Arabella's house and warn her. Pain surged in his leg and he groaned, closing his eyes. 'Oh gosh, Sirius.' Tom whispered. 'I'll get you some food and drink. Just go lay down.' He helped the man onto the bed and ran to get said food and drink. Sirius felt guilty about stopping but his leg really, really hurt and he didn't know why. He curled up in the soft warm blankets, letting his eyes droop for the first time in weeks. Tom came back not only with food and drink, but with robes as well. 'Dumbledore said you might stop by.' Tom explained as he helped Sirius into the robes. 'So I bought these, they might be a bit big.' He added, looking as Sirius who was nearly drowning in the fabric. 'I can change that, though.' Tom flicked his wand and the robes suddenly fit Sirius. He smiled. 'Eat something, and if you want more of anything at all ring that little bell and say what you want. Please, Sirius, you need it.' He tried to keep smiling but it faltered. He had known all the Marauders when they were younger and was one of the few shop owners anywhere that put up with all their pranks and he missed them sorely. 'Thank you, Tom.' Sirius whispered and drank half his cup of pumpkin juice. Tom nodded and exited, glad he had given Sirius two jugs of juice, and turned out for the night. Sirius ate some soup and drank a bit more but he soon felt a great weariness growing on him and collapsed into the soft sheets and blankets. ====== When he awoke he was shocked to see someone in the rocking chair in the corner. It wasn't Tom, because he could hear Tom talking faintly below. Sirius nearly choked on his tongue and guessed someone discovered the room, and tried to make a quiet exit but when his left foot touched the ground it collapsed. Sirius cried out in pain, because his leg hurt horribly. His vision, he realized, was blurry and his head was spinning while his stomach churned. He didn't know what to do, because he obviously had to leave but he couldn't even stand. Sirius reached for the bell to tell Tom he needed help but a soft, worn hand closed over his. 'Shh, Padfoot, and climb back into the bed.' Remus's voice soothed. 'You're sick, very, very sick so Tom called me, knowing I'd want to be here before any nurse.' Sirius fell into Remus's strong arms as they lifted him back into the warm bed. Remus smoothed the shocks of black hair falling over Sirius's forehead. 'I cut your hair, I couldn't stand to see it all ratted and tangled. It's a little above the tip of your ear, like you had it at Hogwarts, but its still messy.' Remus explained, watching Sirius's expression. 'You've been asleep for three days.' Sirius tried to speak but it hurt. Remus nodded. 'You're sick.. Your leg is broken, that's why it hurt so much. But I promise you I won't let this happen to you again.its not good for you.' Remus shook his head, blinking back tears. 'I'm sorry, Sirius, I should have checked on you.' Sirius snuggled up to Remus's lap and closed his eyes, head pressing softly into his friends thigh. Remus gently stroked Sirius's hair, the sun light picking out the bluish tints. He remembered stroking Sirius's hair years ago, when Sirius had fallen out of the sky on his broom during a Quidditch match in third year. He remembered running to him before James because James was fifty feet up, but doing a swan dive towards the ground and Sirius, and Peter stuffing his head in Hagrid's coat because Sirius wasn't moving.  
  
'Sirius, Sirius' Remus had whimpered. 'Please move, please breath.' James reached the ground and threw his broom aside, the panic showing in the brown pools that were his eyes. Remus felt hot tears spring into his eyes as James kneeled down to take Sirius's pulse, and screamed.  
  
'MADAME POMFREY!' Three voices echoed, panic and fear and concern mixing. Remus ran his hands through Sirius's hair, as James rocked back and fourth and whispered encouragement, telling Sirius he wasn't allowed to die and how much James needed him and so on. Peter sunk onto the ground and sobbed. He looked up at Remus blankly, his eyes searching for something to do or say to bring his best friend back. 'Sirius.' Peter whispered. Remus held an arm out and Peter reached for it, pressing his head into Remus's side. James wasn't coherent. His big brown eyes were pained and tears were falling freely down his cheeks. He wasn't going to settle for 'Sirius will be okay' because in James mind Sirius was hurt, and James hated Sirius hurt. Remus, looking at James, remembered James pounding Snape's face to oblivion in first year for punching Sirius. Then had known each other since birth and James loved Sirius more the he loved Quidditch. Remus felt sick. He held Peter and watched. Madame Pomfrey ran up and, instead of ushering them away as she normally would, she nodded and told them to take just a step back. Remus complied and pulled Peter with him but James stayed where he was. 'Mr. Potter please-' She began. 'No.' James said firmly. 'If your doing something to Sirius you might as well do it to me too because you can't hurt my best friend.' James eyes filled with tears. 'You can't hurt him, hes my best friend and, and, and-' Dumbledore came up and wrapped an arm around James. 'NO!' James shouted and scrambled wildly to get to Sirius. 'Please.' He whispered and Remus felt himself break down. 'Please.' Sirius's and James's parents had come by Floo powder by now, because they had soot on them. James father wrapped an arm around him. 'Come on, James, Sirius will be okay.' James dad said soothingly. 'NO HE WON'T!' James screamed. 'LET ME GO SIRIUS PLEASE WAKE UP! PLEASE!' James dropped to Sirius's side, sobbing hystericly. Sirius still wasn't moving. Remus crawled forward and ran his hands through the fallen boys hair. He whimpered. This was Sirius, and he might loose him. Sirius was looking at Remus strangely. He whimpered and tried to snuggle closer, cold. Remus saw this and lay down, pulling Sirius to his chest and the blankets over them both. 'It's okay, I was just remembering the time you fell off your broom in third year. Oh, Siri, drink this it might make your throat better.' He gave Sirius a flask which Sirius gobbled up. 'Very nice.' Sirius whispered. He smiled faintly at his old friend. 'What?' Remus shook his head and stood up. 'Relax now. I already talked to Arabella, I knew she was the last person you had left. She'll be coming by soon, actually, didn't want any 'nonsense nurse hurting him anymore' and Madame Pomfrey can't leave Hogwarts, so now you have the two best nurses around.' 'Oh gee.' Sirius said. 'Does that mean you're gonna wear a little white mini skirt and white blouse, opened at the top of course, and a white hat with blond pigtails?' 'Only if it'll make you feel better' Remus said proudly. Sirius sighed. He knew what would make him feel better, and he couldn't have it. 'Look Sirius-' Remus began. 'I'll talk to Dumbledore. Term hasn't started yet, maybe I can get Harry leave from the Dursley's. It's only a month into break.maybe.' Remus sighed and leaned down to give Sirius a hug. 'I'll try, Siri. I promise.' As Remus turned he whispered 'Because obviously I'm not enough anymore.' 'I heard that you big lug.' Sirius snapped. 'And you are, you know you are.' Remus went red. 'Shut up, Sirius. Go to sleep.' 'No.' A soft growl from one, a determined glare from the other. 'Sirius don't make me.'Remus warned. 'Make you what? Realize you're my best friend?' 'That's it.' Remus marched over, grabbed Sirius and began- 'REMUS AH NO STOP THAT TICKLES!' Sirius shrieked as Remus's hands ran over him, tickling his stomach, arms, shoulders. 'Gonna go to sleep?' Remus demanded, nearly giggling himself. 'NEVER!' Sirius shouted bravely, then giggled more. 'If Tom hadn't put a silencing charm on this room every one would be able to hear you.' Dumbledore mused from the doorway. Snape stood next to him, scowling. Remus jumped, looking as though he had been caught pranking again. Sirius blushed a little and mumbled 'Its all his fault' as he pointed to Remus. 'WAS NOT!' Remus defended himself. 'You wouldn't go to sleep!' He couldn't help but smiling a little, knowing he sounded like a ten year old. 'You wouldn't stop tickling me! Dumbledore, Remus is abusive.' Sirius pouted. 'For someone who spent twelve years in Azkaban, and is currently on the run, you sure are spoilt.' Snape snapped. Sirius's face clouded at the mention of Azkaban, and he fell silent. Remus frowned and glared at Snape. 'You had to mention it, didn't you? He FINALLY perked up and you had to mention it!' 'Sirius.' Dumbledore said soothingly. 'Snape will be more sensitive to your needs.as he will be helping Remus and Arabella nurse you to health.' 'NO HE WON'T!' Remus shouted. 'HE'LL POISON HIM!' 'Will not. I can think of many more creative ways to kill Black.' Snape sneered. 'DUMBLEDORE!' Remus shouted. 'Hold your tongue, both of you!' Dumbledore roared. 'This is not, by any means, good for Sirius. Snape, Remus, I hope you can put aside your petty fights to help a COMRADE in this war. I'll check up on you later' Dumbledore turned on his heel and walked out, leaving Remus and Snape glaring at each other. 


	2. Snape The Nurse

DISCLAIMER: G.O.A.W.A.Y.  
  
Sirius squirmed frantically in his sleep and Snape sighed. He looked at the scared figure, struggling around the sheets. He walked over to the bed and kneeled by it. Remus was gone getting books and robes and other things to occupy Sirius, and he had left Snape in charge. Remus would be gone for another hour and Snape knew the tossing and turning and banging of the heads into the head board was not good for Sirius's health. 'Black.' Snape said, nervously. He was scared Sirius would make a witty comeback in his sleep but he didn't. 'Stop turning, Black. You're not in Azkaban. You're not in Godric's Hollow. You're in the Leaky Cauldron, and you're having a nightmare. Now relax.' Sirius was whimpering slightly. He accidentally slammed his head against the wooden headboard again. Snape gently clutched him by the hair. 'You're going to get me in trouble, Black.' He said. 'Remus will be worried. You don't want to worry Remus, do you?' Snape asked. 'Of course you don't. And neither do I. Now stop whimpering as well.' 'James.' Sirius said, gasping for air. He squirmed frantically, as if remembering some torture put on him years ago. 'Have to get to James, let me go Malfoy you big oversized elf!.No I won't show you where the Potters are.no, no I won't work with Voldemort. I don't care I love Lily and James AHHHHHHH!' Sirius screamed. 'SIRIUS!' Snape shouted. Sirius continued to struggle. Snape sighed and brought his flat palm against Sirius's cheek harshly. Sirius snapped awake. He punched blindly into the air. Snape grabbed both his arms and pinned him. 'Stop moving! You're going to kill yourself!' 'AH! WHY ARE YOU HERE!?' Sirius demanded. Fear shone in his eyes and he struggled to move, but Snape held his forearms firmly. 'I'm helping Remus, idiot.' Snape sneered. Sirius sunk into the bed, his eyes going downcast. He had expected to hear a witty comeback but all he got but submission. Snape stood up. 'You were having a nightmare.' He informed Sirius. 'I knew that.' Sirius said. 'Shut up, Black.' Snape snapped. Sirius didn't say 'make me' or anything, just nodded slowly and curled up in the blankets. He sighed and closed his eyes, trying to think of something happy. 'Black.' Snape ventured. 'In your nightmare, you said something about a Malfoy.' 'Yes.' Sirius said slowly, unaware of what Snape wanted. He thought of Harry playing Quidditch, and a faint smile came over his lips. 'What was that all about?' The smile was gone. 'I'd rather not.' Sirius began. He was terrified by the dreams, and he didn't think Snape would care about them. He snuggled into the warm quilt, which was placed there just for him, he knew. Sirius had loved the quilt when he was younger, and now Tom had let him snuggle it the whole time. It was covered with cats and dogs, and the fabric was the softest. 'He'd rather not what?' Remus asked from the doorway. He was clutching his wand, as if ready to kill Snape at any given moment should he make any move to hurt the trembling figure wrapped in the cat and dog quilt. 'Tell me about his nightmare. He said something about Malfoy, and I asked. He say he'd rather not and then you came in, ready to kill if any one harmed your child.' Snape said dryly. Remus gave him a dirty look then walked over to Sirius. 'Hey, I got you some new books. And the Marvin The Mad Muggle comics you like so much. I even went to muggle London to get you Garfield, the one I showed you. And some robes you'll be drowning in, but I want them so I can see you, or rather I can see the robes.' 'Whose the father, Lupin?' Snape snapped. 'You.' Sirius said cheerfully, obviously happy to be near Remus. While Snape pondered that Remus commanded Sirius to change into new robes because his others were dirty. Five minutes later Snape came to a conclusion. 'You called me gay.' 'Indeed I did.' 'I hate you, Black.' 'Why, thank you.' END NOTES: That's just like you, too, Padfoot. I can imagine some nasty person like oh say Prongs saying that and you responding just like that. Well, review, doves. And THANK YOU to everyone who has reviewed my other stories, it's nice to hear such intelligent people conversing. Rhiana PS I was just kidding,, Prongsie. I love you. *Padfoot runs away screaming* Err, Prongs? : Don't ask, Lily. Just don't ask. : Wasn't planning on it. *Squeal Bounce Squeal* 


	3. Nightmares, flashbacks, and medicine.

DISCLAIMER: JK owns them. I just play with them.  
  
Soft Pain And Whimpered Anger Chapter Three  
  
Remus brushed a stray lock of Sirius's black hair off his forehead. 'Did you have a nice nap?' He asked, playing with his friend's fingers. Sirius nodded and smiled at Remus. Remus returned the smile and spoke 'When you need more books, just tell me. I'll get you anything you want, Siri.' 'I know, Remmie, I know.' Sirius said. 'Are you two always like this?' Snape asked in disgust. 'Shut up.' Remus snapped. Snape groaned and scooped up a dozen vials in his arm, along with some pill bottles and walked to Sirius. Remus sighed and walked into the bathroom. 'Open your mouth.' He commanded, pulling a stopper from a vial. 'No.' Sirius snapped. 'Now, Black.' 'Make me, Snape.' Snape leaned over and squeezed Sirius's jaw, causing it to pop open. Sirius squirmed, but Snape held his hand there and so Sirius couldn't close mouth. Sirius squeaked angrily but Snape continued. 'SNAPE!' Remus shouted as he came out. He growled, ready to pounce and murder Snape. 'Oh come off it, Lupin. I'm just giving him his medicine.' Snape said lazily as he poured more medicine into the squirming figure's mouth. He jabbed Sirius's throat making him swallow. Finally, after about ten minutes Snape let go. Sirius snapped him mouth closed and glared at Snape. Remus crossed the room and sighed. 'You forgot the pain killers, Snape. No, let me do it. Sirius, open your mouth. 'No!' Sirius snapped and closed his mouth firmly. 'Please?' 'No.' 'Sirius-' 'NO!' 'PADFOOT!' He shouted. 'NOW!' Sirius opened his mouth and allowed the pill to drop in. He whimpered as Remus turned away. Remus looked back. Sirius's eyes begged for forgiveness. 'It's okay, Padfoot.' He said soothingly. Sirius smiled, a rare event, and picked up Garfield.  
  
'Let him go, Malfoy.' A voice snarled. Remus dimly recognized it as James, and he sounded mad.  
  
'Okay.' Malfoy said loftily. Remus struggled to think. He remembered playing on his broom with Peter, Sirius and James, and he remembered Malfoy and his goons.oh. 'Put him down, Crabbe.' Malfoy said, voice still in the clouds. Suddenly Remus was falling. He struggled to open his eyes, though the lids seemed heavy. He was falling,, down through the air. 'NO!!!' James screamed. Remus heard a swooping noise and suddenly he was in someone's arms, pressed tightly to a familiar chest, sitting on a broom. The person behind him gently lowered Remus to the ground and turned him to face the stranger. 'Remmie? Remmie, are you okay?' A boy asked, eyes wide in panic. He was kind of short, with tan skin and a lean body. His eyes were baby blue, and his hair was midnight black, bluish highlights picked out in the sun. Remus suddenly realized this was Sirius. 'Oh god, Siri.' Remus murmured and fell against his friend. His head was swimming and he was dizzy, but he felt safe. Sirius wrapped an arm around him. Peter and James were heading to the ground. James looked graceful, Peter looked awkward. Both of them looked mad. Malfoy was laughing. 'Remus!' Peter panted as he dropped to the ground. James sat by them and Sirius stood up. 'excuse me.' He muttered and hopped on his broom. 'Siri!' Remus whimpered, and slid down against James. Sirius rose higher to where Malfoy was. His eyes narrowed and he growled. The blond looked a bit concerned. 'Go to hell, Black.' Malfoy snapped. 'Alright.' Sirius drove his broom forward, making Malfoy fall off his own. Snape dove to catch him, nearly falling himself and Sirius went down. He grabbed Malfoy by the arm and dragged him to the ground. His fist flew and caught Malfoy in the jaw. The blond fell back. James ran up and grabbed Sirius and pulled him back. Sirius squirmed, but James was fairly bigger and he easily brought Sirius back. 'Sirius!' Peter gasped. 'What were you doing?' 'Protecting a friend's honor.' Sirius muttered and wrapped his arm around Remus. Remus snapped to attention. Sirius was squirming in the bed, eyes shut, breathing hard. He kicked frantically muttering 'no, please, no.' and other things Remus couldn't catch but sounded like a plea. 'Sirius.' Remus said loudly. Snape looked up from Sirius's writhing form to the werewolf. They both said 'Sirius' at the same time again. Sirius squirmed frantically. Remus crossed the room and grabbed Sirius by the shoulder. 'Sirius. Wake up' He ordered. Sirius gasped in pain and jerked his shoulder away. 'No, Malfoy stop.please.' He begged. 'I don't care, let your Dementor's take my soul, I wouldn't want it if I betrayed them.no I won't tell you.NO.please.Always together and never apart though maybe in distance never at heart.always-NOOOOOOO! JAMES! REMUS! HELP ME! No, Peter didn't, no he doesn't, he loves Lily and James, no please I don't want to be a death eater.' Remus stopped shaking his friend. His heart had stopped beating and jumped into his throat. Snape sat rigid, eyes wide. 'NOOOOOO! STOP! PLEASE! JAMES! REMMIE! PLEASE! NO!I WON'T GIVE IN! I WON'T BE A DEATH EATER! What do you mean make me?' Sirius gasped. He sounded terrified. 'Malfoy what are you, no that's the dark mark no I won't give you my wrist-NOOOOO!' He screamed. Remus lost it. 'SIRIUS!' Sirius snapped up, eyes wide and alert. 'Remmie, oh god Remmie please help me.' He pulled his knees to his chest and rocked back and fourth. Remus sat by Sirius and pulled his friend to him. 'I'm trying, Siri, I'm trying.' END NOTES: Like? Don't like? Tell me? 


	4. Painful Thoughts

DISCLAIMER: All Harry Potter characters belong to JK Rowling and therefore I have no claim over said characters and items.  
  
Snape looked up from reading and sighed. He really wanted Arabella to get here to help, because it was awfully hard having Remus ready to murder him every time he went near Sirius. He didn't know how he thought Arabella would help, but he thought she would. Besides, it meant less work for him to do and less reason to be around Black. The only thing was, Snape was desperate to know what the whole Malfoy thing was about. Lucius never told him about ever hurting Black, and Lucius would have told him. He hated Black too, and he always told Snape those kind of things. 'Severest?' Arabella's voice came. She was a squat woman, with soft blue eyes and graying hair. 'Oh hello, wheres Remus and Sirius? I hear Sirius is quite sick. You haven't let any nonsense nurses touch him, have you? They're all so dull and have no patience, and Sirius is such a tricky student. I've helped Madame Pomfrey fix him up quite a few times, shes one of the few good nurses out there.' 'Sirius' Snape interjected. 'Is in bed, having nightmares. Remus is in the bathroom getting dressed. And we are sitting in the room for which we are confounded for a while with two raving lunatics.' 'Shut up Snape you whore monger.' Remus said as he walked out. 'Hello, Arabella, I trust your journey here was a good one?' 'Oh yes, but good heavens aren't the train stations crowded these days! Ah, well, it shall all be all right once I get a bit of food in my stomach. Severest made this sound like quite a dreary place to be. We do get breakfast, I hope?' Arabella asked playfully. 'Of course.' Remus said. 'And he always makes places dreary. It's one of his 'talents' you'll notice.' Remus added then turned to Sirius. 'Snape! You didn't give him his medicine!' 'Oops.' Snape said, not caring. 'It was IMPORTANT medicine. The kind that keeps him ALIVE!' Remus shouted, then started shaking Sirius awake. 'Sirius, Sirius wake up. Come on, Siri, get up please, please, get up.' 'Mmf.' Sirius murmured. 'Remmie, my head hurts and -OW!- What did you do that for?' 'You were about to die so I shoved the pills into your mouth and made you swallow. Snape is trying to kill you.' Remus said, shooting a venomous look Snape's way. 'I wouldn't doubt it.' Sirius said and smiled at Remus. Remus was busy glaring at Snape. Sirius sighed and rolled over, closing his eyes. 'I told you I had more creative ways to kill Black then poisoning him' Snape said lazily. 'That wasn't a very creative way.' Remus hissed. 'I can try more.' Snape flicked idly through his book. 'I won't let you touch him.' 'The full moons tomorrow, I could kill him while you're gone!' Snape hissed maliciously. 'Theres nothing you can do! And no one will care because hes a mass murderer. Doesn't it bother you that he killed your best friends!?' Remus lunged, slamming Snape back against the table with such force that Snape nearly passed out. Instead he punched Remus in the jaw. The two rolled around in a loud mess, beating each other furiously. Arabella was shocked. She reached down and yanked Snape up by the collar. 'SEVEREST SNAPE!' She shouted. 'In all my days I have never heard you be this cruel! Taking unfair points from students, yes! Being a cold bastard, yes! But he did NOT kill Lily and James and you bloody well know that! You aren't like this! You may hate him but is it worth it to take another beings soul just so you can feel that you got the last laugh? He isn't making any witty comebacks! He isn't snapping at you! He wasn't fighting you or even trying to be sarcastic to you! Hes curled up on the couch trying to ignore us because he believes it's his fault! He believes he killed Lily and James and he thinks your right! He thinks hes bloody worthless. Now if you want to explain to Dumbledore and the rest of the Order that you killed a good fighter, go ahead. And if you want to explain to a fifteen year old that you convinced one of the first adults to ever care about him, not the boy who lived but the little scared boy beneath it, to commit suicide then keep insulting him and he'll slit his wrists!' She finished her tirade with a quick fact. 'But, Harry would take a knife to you and Remus would probably eat you.' 'There is no probably.' Remus hissed. 'And then you would have to deal with Dumbledore, Severest.' Arabella said angrily. 'Your dead remains would have to listen while Dumbledore screamed at you inside Remus's stomach. And, the rest of the Order would scream too.' 'Please stop.' Sirius begged. He was curled up, clutching to the Quilt so tightly it looked like his fingers would break. There were tears in his eyes and he was looking paler then ever. 'Please.' He added again. 'Sirius.' Arabella said, and sat by him. Sirius looked up at her with the look of an innocent child who has just seen the horrors of war. His eyes were big and blue but suddenly they closed and clouded over. He shrunk back. 'No.' Sirius hissed. 'Hes having a flashback.' Arabella said suddenly. 'Because the medicine is late. Relax, he'll be okay. This might hurt him emotionally, though.' 'No.' Sirius shrieked. 'I won't tell, I won't tell.' FLASHBACK Malfoy stood in front of me looking huge and venomous. He was standing in front of some members clad in black. I backed against the wall of my flat. I didn't really use the flat much, only when I wasn't at Lily and Prongs, Moony's or Wormtail's which I usually was. It was easier being there and I felt safer. But now, I was at the flat. Alone. Prongs would come soon, if I didn't get back to Moony's. But, what Malfoy would do to me in the meantime I had no idea. 'hello Black.' He said pleasantly, grabbing my arm. 'Care to keep your life? Because, if you do, you'll tell me where Potter is.' I jerked my arm away and ran. And ran. And suddenly I was running right into Moony's arms, shaking uncontrollably and pale as a sheet. Prongs was there, and Wormtail and Lily. I just curled up to Moony and shook. I didn't know what Malfoy had done to me but he did something, he messed with my head. He got inside and I felt like choking. Eventually Prongs took me from Moony and held me, because it was a full moon that night and though it was only noon, the wolf was showing all too clear in Moony's eyes for his own liking so he went to go get control. Prongs just sat there and stroked my hair, not making me move or talk. 'James, you have to find out what happened. He might be hurt.' Lily's voice sounded distant in my ears, but it was easy to hear the concern. I guess Sirius Black didn't curl up in his best friends arm shaking and begging like a small child, just wanting to be held every day. 'I'll try, a little. But I'm not going to push him.I'm not going to hurt him, Lily.' James said, a bit more protective then I think I've ever heard him. 'Padfoot? Paddy?' He asked, pulling him chin away from his chest to look at me. 'No.' I said and jerked my face from him, re-curling up in the tight ball. James whispered 'okay' in my ear and kept holding me. About an hour later, when he'd coaxed me to uncurl slightly and watch a little TV, though still in his arms, he tried again. 'Siri?' He asked gently, not making me look at him this time. I clicked the TV off, using the remote, to signal I was listening. 'What, what happened Siri?' 'No!' I gasped and curled up to him, again diminishing his work. I knew he didn't mind that I was in his lap. I knew he didn't mind that I was being a spoiled brat. I knew he wanted to know what happened and what could drive the indestructible ego to this. 'Malfoy.' I whimpered. James fists clenched tightly-it was all the prove he needed to beat Malfoy into a hole in the ground that he wouldn't get up from for a year. 'Moony! Wormtail!' He shouted. He picked me up and put me on the couch. Instantly I screamed in panic and grabbed his hand.I heard Malfoy's voice in my head. 'I'm coming Black.you can't stop me.you're going to fail and you know it.you loose.' Moony was there, but faster because of my scream then James calling. He picked me up in his arms and I stopped screaming. 'Moony.' I whimpered. 'Malfoy.' 'I'll kill him' Moony hissed, but stopped. 'Lily? Lily will you stay by him- you know how to calm him down.we have work to do.' 'Okay.' Lily said and pulled me to her, where she was reading a book. She wrapped an arm around me and I fell asleep, not panicked anymore. Lily had that affect on me.. ~~~~~~~ Sirius woke up with a start. He excepted to see Lily. He wanted to see Lily. He saw Snape. He was not happy. Sirius squirmed around and Remus came into his view, to which he gave a happy sigh. He didn't have Lily, but at least he had Remus. 'Remmie? Wheres Lily?' 'Shes dead.' Remus said flatly. Sirius then had a nasty shock when he remembered where he was. 'Oh.' He waited a moment. 'Remmie?' 'Yes, Siri?' Remus turned, aware suddenly that Sirius wanted some attention. 'Can, can we talk?' Sirius asked, feeling like a child. 'Of course. What do you want to talk about?' Remus asked over and sat by the bed, aware that Arabella and Snape were watching him closely. 'Flying pink ducks.' Sirius said firmly. 'I would like to talk, about flying pink ducks.' END NOTES: Should I make that a huge discussion? Hey, flying pink ducks could be real in the wizarding world!  
  
~Rhiana~ 


	5. Whimpering

DISCLAIMER: Not Mine.  
  
Remus sat up late that night, watching Sirius sleep. He was fitfully turning. WHAP. He slammed his head against the headboard. 'Sirius!' Remus scolded, and cradled said head in his lap as he sat in the bed. 'Now, shh, you're not allowed to hurt yourself.' He said and pushed Sirius's bangs out of his closed eyes. 'That's it, Paddy, quiet now.' 'Really, Remus, that's disgusting.' Snape snapped from the desk. 'Will you please stop mothering Black?' 'No, come to think of it, I won't.' Remus said lightly and continued playing around with his friends hair. 'Mmf.' Sirius murmured and tried to push Remus away. 'No.' Remus growled and traced the outline of Sirius's jaw. Sirius groaned and rolled over, pressing his cheek against Remus's leg. Arabella smiled as she came back in looking cheerful. 'So, Mr. Grim has decided to awaken.' She said loftily and pulled open the shades. Sirius shrieked and dove under the blankets., trembling against Remus's legs. 'Close them!' Remus and Snape hissed at the same time. Arabella looked annoyed. 'No. He needs sunlight.' She said firmly. 'CLOSE THEM.' Remus growled. Today was the full moon and he was not in the mood for his authority over his best friend-'MY best friend.' Remus thought angrily- to be challenged. 'Remus-' 'YOU'RE SCARING SIRIUS NOW CLOSE THE SHADES! IF HE DOESN'T WANT THEM OPEN THEY WON'T BE OPEN!' A new voice suddenly boomed and an angry looking Harry Potter stood in the doorway. Arabella squeaked and quickly closed the shades. 'Harry!' Sirius shouted and jumped up, throwing his arms around his godson (who was almost as tall as he.) 'Hi Sirius. Remus owled Dumbledore and now I get to stay here a month till school starts!' Harry said excitedly. Remus noted with pleasure that Harry was careful when he hugged his Godfather, like James had been. 'Sit.' Harry ordered suddenly and escorted Sirius to the bed, making him lie down. 'Great, now I have three mothers.' Sirius grumbled and lay down. Harry laughed, bounced up to hug Remus, gave Snape a quick glare, and sat by Sirius again. 'Well, perhaps if you stopped being so intent to ruin your own health-' Harry began. 'Do you want your Christmas present this year?' Sirius asked suddenly. 'Yes.I don't need it, though, Sirius-' 'If you want it.' Sirius said firmly. 'You had better shut up.' Harry smiled at his Godfather and picked up something out of his trunk. 'Pads?' He asked suddenly. Sirius looked up immediately at the old nickname and a sudden half smile half frown overtook his features. 'Yes?' He asked curiously. 'My dad used to call you that.' Harry said, consulting a notebook. 'And my mum called you Paddy and Remus called you Siri and the rat called you-' 'Si.' Remus said suddenly, then burst out laughing. 'I remember when he came running into the common room shouting 'SI! SI! SI! I'M SO SORRY I DID IT!' and we had no idea he meant until you coaxed him into saying he slipped a sip of Pepsi into you're orange juice. And you had no idea what Pepsi was and thought it was damned funny.' 'How sentimental.' Snape sneered. 'Shut the hell up, Snape.' Harry snarled. Sirius was the most taken back, and watched his sweet God Son's face contort in fury. 'Mr. Potter!' Snape shouted. 'It would be wise not to speak to your elders that way.' 'It would be wise for you to keep your mouth shut and not make sarcastic remarks at them.' Harry growled. 'Is that a threat?' Snape hissed. 'No. It's a warning that The Boy Who Lived may snap and punch you if you insult the people he cares about.' Harry said evenly. 'And I thought only Remus turned into a werewolf.' Sirius said playfully. 'Harry, you rascal!' Remus mock-scolded. 'Why didn't you tell me? We could have had fun killing village idiots together on the full moon!' 'Yes but what if we messed up and ate Pads?' Harry asked, quietly slipping into the role of James.' 'Well you'd have to endure the screaming.' Arabella said. 'He'd be quite angry.' 'Can we stop talking about eating me?' Sirius demanded. 'Oh fine you big spoil sport.' Harry pouted, then grinned. 'Sirius, when your up and moving, can you teach me how to prank? I want to get the Dursleys.' 'Yes!' Sirius shouted. 'In fact, lets start now.' 'Oh god we're training another James.' Remus moaned. Sirius's face instantly clouded over. 'Sirius?' Remus asked quietly. 'Harry, why don't you step into the other room for a while.' 'no.' Harry said. 'I'm not a child, and I want to help.please?' 'Of course.' Remus said quickly. 'Siri.Paddy. Paddy. Paddy.' 'I'm fine.' Sirius murmured and pulled his knees to his chest, avoiding all touch. 'If you only learn one thing about Sirius Black, learn this.' Arabella chided. 'He doesn't like to be touched.' END 


End file.
